Father, Mother, Brother, Lover
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Justin is Michael's little brother from NYC however he's never met the gang. Read to find out what happens when he visits his big brother in the Pitts! BrianJustin pairing eventually. Rated for mature language. NEW CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Blond Boy in the Bar

Teaser chapter; AU, Justin lives in NYC. His dad is blond and Jennifer is bitchier than in the series. Will be Brian/Justin pairing. It'll be a short story, probably.

**Father, Mother, Brother, Lover**

It was a Thursday night and Brian, Emmett, Ted, and Michael were sat at a table in Woody's as per usual. It was either Woody's or endure watching a few hundred Lesbians gyrating on the dance floor of Babylon, Thursday's were Dyke Night and that was an unusually cruel level of Hell for gay men reserved for kiddy fiddlers and closeted hypocrites.

Brian Kinney, a twenty-nine year old sex god, was cruising the room looking for anything he hadn't had yet that resembled hot, Emmett Honeycutt was sipping a very camp alcoholic pink cocktail with a vibrant umbrella, and Ted, Theodore Schmidt, was nursing a pint of imported beer as he counted in his head the number of men in the bar who had already turned him down this week - he was already up to double figures. Michael Novotny, normally the guy who, in his own innocent semi-cute next door kind of way, kept the group together and in good spirits, was already half way through his third pint and not even remotely drunk yet. Not even tingly!

But that was where the normality of the night ended. While Brian was chatting up a guy at the pool table and Ted was concentrating on the grooves on the table while Emmett was staring intently into his glass that a blond kid popped up. "Hi." he greeted as if he'd known them his entire lives. Emmett jumped in surprise and Ted eyed the kid suspiciously. Michael glared.

"What are you doing here!" he asked angrily.

"You knew I was coming. We spoke on the phone." the boy responded.

"No, I mean in Woody's!" Michael corrected him.

"I went to the house, saw Vic, dropped my stuff off, went to the diner and gave mom a huge and a gift, she told me this is where you hang on a Thursday, something about cunnilingus and Babylon... I'm not sure what she was talking about. Anyway, here I am." the boy-man explained and then beamed a smile that reminded everyone of the sun coming out of the clouds mid-day.

"Mom?" Emmett said, giving Michael a weird look.

"Cunnilingus?" Ted said, with a face like he'd just drank salt laced coffee on April Fool's day.

The boy-man stopped smiling but he didn't look surprised. "You didn't tell anyone? I'm your dirty little secret, aren't I, Mikey." he said, sounding disappointed.

"What's going on here?" Ted said.

"Guys, meet Justin Taylor, my little brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

SCREAM IF YOU WANT MORE


	2. Brother

I DO NOT OWN/AM NOT AFFLIATED IN ANY WAY WITH QUEER AS FOLK OR ITS CAST OR WRITERS. THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL AND I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM IT. thanks!

Father, Mother, Brother, Lover

"Guys, meet Justin Taylor, my little brother." Michael said, gesturing in the direction of the small blond boy who's shown up out of the blue.

"Brother!" Ted said in disbelief.

"Oh baby!" Emmett cried in delight as he dragged Justin closer to give him a complete once-over. "Aren't you just the cutest little skinny boy-toy I have ever seen! How was your journey? Why don't you tell Aunty Em all about it." Justin looked scared and as if he found Emmett's enthusiasm sweet as well.

"Why doesn't he look anything like you?" Ted asked.

"He looks like his dad." Michael said shortly because it was true; they were like two opposites. Debbie could hardly believe they were related most days and she'd given birth to both of them! Justin was minute, he looked younger than he was with alabaster skin, baby blues and hair the colour of sunshine. Michael looked more Italian in his appearance, dark velvet brown eyes, thick dark brown hair, slightly golden skin when he caught the sun, and his body shape was thicker even if he wasn't the tallest man around.

"And where have you been hiding this scrumptious little morsel?" Emmett asked.

"Nowhere. I haven't hid him at all. He lives with his dad and stepmother in New York City." Michael answered, irritated by all the questions.

"Oh! The Big Apple!" Emmett squealed.

"I doubt that's all they have there that's big!" Ted muttered under his breath.

"Debbie let one f her kids leave home? How old are you, sweetness?" Emmett asked.

"17. And I've lived wit Craig and Jennifer since I was five. That was when they got married." Justin said.

"Mom always said she was just someone Craig kept around until something better came around. Then he inherited a load of cash and a company from his grandfather so he went to live in NYC and married a WASP." Michael added.

"Then they petitioned the court for soul custody of me and won. I see Michael every couple of summers, he used to come and say for two weeks. Sometimes Debbie would come, when Mikey was younger, but mostly I'd see mom when I came over for Christmases." Justin continued.

"Do you two even get along?" Ted said which was when Brian chose to grace them with his presence.

"They kids." He said, steeling Michael's drink.

"Hey Bri, did you know Michael had a little brother?" Ted asked, pointing in the direction of Justin.

Justin's mouth dried up. Brian Kinney. He was a fucking GOD! Although they had met on numerous occasions, Jusin really didn't remember him that well. The last time they'd spent any time together was the Christmas Brian had turned eighteen, just before he went to college. But Debbie had told Justin stories of how, whenever Bran had come over and Justin had been there, Justin would just go up to the teen and hug him until they were forcibly separated. Brian, in effect, had been Justin's blanky.

"Yeah, we've met. Hows it going, Limpet?"

"Uh huh." Justin managed to croak out. Emmett immediately became concerned. Falling for Bran Kinney was the first step to heart break.

"So, did they ever get along?" Ted asked again.

"He just doesn't like sharing his friends." Justin said mockingly, finally having recovered his voice.

"Maybe he jut doesn't like sharing you!" Brian smirked as Michael's face coloured and Ted laughed.

"Aw, so sweet." declared Emmett, hand to his mouth.

"Shut up guys!" Michael said, sounding like he was five.

"Ah, it's okay, Mikey, I love you too." Justin said, wrapping his arms around his big brother.

QAFQAFQAFQAF

QAFQAFQAF

QAFQAF

QAF

If you want more I'll give you more. Due for more angst, romance, smut, and family moments.

Comment if you love me!


	3. Preparty Jitters

I DO NOT OWN QAF – BUT I DO LOVE IT

I DO NOT OWN QAF – BUT I DO LOVE IT

After the shock wore off about Justin's reappearance in Michael's life things were pretty normal. Brian fucked, Emmett loved, and Ted counted. Michael was the only one who's life changed in any way.

It was good having Justin home, not that Michael would ever tell the twerp, but also annoying. These two emotions made it feel like they were a family again, like when they had been kids before Craig had come and carted Justin off like a sack of potatoes.

Tonight was a true test of things to come though. Tonight was 'the dinner'.

For the past few weeks Michael had been seeing 'a Doctor'! Or at least, a chiropractor. David. Dr Dave – Brian called him. From what Justin had heard Debbie and Michael say – he was an okay guy. Good for Michael (unlike Brian – according to Debbie). So tonight David was invited to a 'family' dinner. Debbie had already met him but he had yet to meet everyone.

The guest list went something like this:

David - Y

Michael – Y

Debbie – Y

Vic – Y

Justin - Y

Brian –_ N_ - Y

Mel & Linds – Y

Emmett – Y

Ted – Y

So Debbie – and Justin as far as everyone knew – were the only straight ones. Because of course Justin hadn't exactly got around to telling his mom and brother that he was gay. It hadn't gone down so well with his stepmonster. Jennifer had always tried to be a good mother to Justin, but she was very much a WASP and Justin had learnt his first swear word aged four (from Michael who'd heard it from Debbie), and hadn't been shy about using it in front of other WASP-y moms and their precious offspring. Molly was more of a priority than the wilful, artistic, back-chatting boy from her husband's previous 'relationship', and Justin had never been allowed to forget it. So when he had come out to her (by accident – she'd walked in on him masturbating to pictures from a gay porn magazine) she'd reacted with disgust and rage and insisted that he tell his father. His father had had a similar reaction and when Jennifer had demanded Justin be removed from this house – in case he infected Molly or some such crap – Craig had given him enough money to get a plane ride to his strict aunt Margaret who lived in New Jersey. However Justin had no intention of heading off to live with a Christian preaching cold hearted bitch like her, so he had returned home.

He just didn't want to tell his mom why- he didn't want anyone to know that he had been rejected by the people who had raised him.

Now it was time for a dinner party with a bunch of fags and carpet munchers – this was as gay as it got and Justin couldn't be more happy. His mom – his brother (not that he'd ever tell Michael that! – queers and friends and, of course BRIAN.

Love for Brian Kinney must be genetic – because Justin was sure that was what he was feeling.

--PLEASE COMMENT--

Will post more soon. Plan to have Jennifer call Debbie to find out where Justin is and Justin and David not to get along. Please comment.


	4. Feeling Left Out

Fandom: Queer as Folk

Fandom: Queer as Folk

Title: Father, Mother, Brother, Lover

Pairing: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do now own QAF, I just wish I did!

Plot: Justin is Michael's little half brother who turns up out of the blue from NYC.

CHAPTER FOUR

The door bell rang and Debbie let the first of the guests in, yelling at Michael to fix them a drink as Justin was paraded past them, a smile plastered on his face as he was hugged, kissed, and petted by various fags and dykes. All very nice, Justin especially liked Linds who had a kind and genuine smile, and her partner Mel was nice too although Justin thought she was a little scary and soon his opinion of her lowered a little when he saw how bitchy she was to Brian.

But all in all, the guest were nice and Justin was just glad to be out of New York and back in his mother house – his real mom's house and not that stuck up WASP of a cunt Jennifer Taylor.

Everything was going great – he was talking to Lindsay about his art and drinking a glass of wine that Vic had sneaked him – that was until David turned up.

"Hey look, it's the good Doctor!" Brian's voice from half the room away alerted everybody to the appearance of a tall (old) man with dark brown hair and a bunch of flowers in his arms. "For your mother." David told Michael who broke his (slightly) passionate embrace to take the carnations and put them in some water. Besides them, the giant daisies that Justin had brought with what had been left over from the money he had had looked pathetic. It dulled his smile slightly but he was with others and kept up the appearance of being happy and not bothered by anything, after all he had grown up in the house of WASPs; he could fake it like a pro.

Debbie hugged David and went to get him some wine – something she hadn't done for anyone else, allowing them to get their own or leaving the role of hottest to Michael and Vic. Brian started spending a lot of time in that corner with 'the happy couple', Debbie soon joining them, leaving Justin feeling left out of his family's life. Linds, sensing his mood, tried extra hard to talk to him but soon gave up and went to find Mel who was talking business with Ted. And by the food was Vic and Emmett.

With no idea who to talk to and not really feeling up to being the sparkling conservationist he could be, Justin made his way to the stairs. A voice stopped him before he made it.

"Hey! Jus, come and meet my boyfriend." The voice of a happy Michael. Justin let his happiness that Michael was happy fill him, and he smiled a true sunshine smile as he made his way over to his brother and mother. "Justin, this is Dr David Cameron. David, this is my kid brother, Justin Taylor."

Justin turned to beam in David's direction but lost his smile within seconds. He saw the look David was giving him, looking him up and down – taking in his baggy jeans, the t-shirt he wore which had once belonged to Michael – and in David's eyes Justin could see that he thought he was better than Justin, that he didn't like Justin, but that he didn't intend on ,making this an issue – so, like most other men with money he was judging and then dismissing. It was like he was still in New York. And he hated it.

"Justin. Pleased to meet you." David held out his hand.

Justin shook David's hand, his grip firmer than Justin had anticipated and he was forced to hide a wince. "Charmed." Justin replied shortly, before making his excuses and going upstairs, the sound of laugher and music followed him.

Once upstairs he curled up on Michael's old bed, grabbed his sketch book and started drawing.

An hour later Debbie was calling for everyone to come and sit down for dinner. When all but Justin arrived at the table Brian volunteered to find the young man – after Michael refused to leave David in order to locate his little brother.

Debbie's house was fairly small, so it took only a few minutes before Brian found Justin lying on Michael's old bed, asleep, his hand clutched around a pencil and a sheet of paper lying on the ground. Bending over to pick it up Brian noticed that it was an excellent drawing of himself, signed by J. Taylor. Smirking at the material he now had to tease Justin with he shook the young blond awake. "Justin… oh Justin… oi, Boy wonder, wake up!"

"Wha-?" Justin woke suddenly, nearly falling of the single bed, only stopped by Brian's arms.

"Brian?" Justin's said, his mind still clouded with sleep. He smiled – radient sunshine – and leaned in to clumsily take Brian's lips with his own, youthful passion taking control of him as he kissed a started Brain/

"Wow! What the Hell was that." Brian exclaimed, jumping back from the bed. Justin was only sixteen, for crying out loud! Just a kid – a kid with a bad case of hero worship gone wrong, he wasn't even gay! At least, that was what Brian thought.

"Oh God!" Justin groaned, now fully awake. "Brian, I didn't – I don't – Oh god I'm sorry!"

"Don't ever do that again." Brian said, cold and calm now. "Get your butt down stairs and pretend like everything is normal. Go."

And Justin ran downstairs, the thought running through his head that if someone had told him yesterday that he would be running away from Brian Kinney, he would have told them to get themselves checked out at the hospital.

Xxx – PLEASE COMMENT – xxx

Thanks to everyone who had commented and read my story! I love you all – especially those of you who commented!


End file.
